solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Ryder: Emerald Falls
Wesley Ryder goes to the Emerald Falls on planet Aphrodite Characters *Wesley Ryder *Rosie Tate *Calzen *Angela Grace *Marcy *Maria *Edwin *Jeff *Linda *Pamela *Engineer Weaver *Laurel *Father Nicholson *Rory *Salem Plot On the planet Aphrodite in 2600, Wes and Rosie go on a space tour of the Emerald Falls, a diamond made waterfall in the sky. Jeff and Marcy are a young couple visiting Aphrodite with Marcy's close friend Edwin. Palema is travelling with her young daughter Linda. Father Nicholson if a priest that Wes suspects is a pedophile because he's a priest. Maria is smuggling stolen goods. Laurel worships a God called Venodite. Britany is a snakelike alien. Rory came along because he heard of demons inside the Emeralds. Soon a voice calling himself Salem, claims to be possessing one of the crew. Father Nicholson instantly starts accusing Linda, Laurel and Angela Grace of being possessed. Everyone locks Father Nicholson inside a container on the ship. Wes is convinced that Nicholson is the one who is possessed. Laurel agrees with Wes, claiming that Salem was an angel that fell from Venodite's grace and would thus choose another religion to convert people to. The lights go off and Salem's voice says that he has only existed for 500 years, contradicting Laurel's belief that Salem is 10,000 years old. Laurel, still thinking it is Father Nicholson that is possessed, attempts to shove the container into the airlock but Edwin stops her. Rory tells everyone of a way to tell if someone is possessed by electrocuting their blood to see if it reacts. They try this but nobody's blood reacts. Laurel sees this as an excuse to accuse Rory and demand he be thrown out the airlock but nobody takes it seriously. Laurel grabs a gun from the ship's engineer (and only staff member on the ship as everything's automated) Weaver and shoots Rory. Laurel is locked in the container with Father Nicholson. Jeff tries to call for help but Salem's voice answers. Marcy throws the phone away, thinking Salem might be inside it. Laurel and Father Nicholson get into a fight where Laurel kills Nicholson. As he is dying, Nicholson tells Wes that he and Rory were both transporting Angela Grace, a possessed girl they captured, on the ship. Laurel is convinced Angela is the one they should kill. Wes and Rosie release Angela from the cryostatus Nicholson and Rory had her in. The lights go out again and the doors to the container Laurel is locked in are ripped off, allowing Laurel to get out and attack Angela who ends up, seemingly killing her and fleeing into the engine room. Everyone notices damage to the ship and suspect that Angela really is possessed. Wes, Rosie and Weaver investigate the engines. Angela is gone. Weaver works on fixing the engine, reasoning that Salem can't survive unless inside a live host and thus can't kill her as she's the only one who can repair the ship. Jeff realizes that this makes Weaver a conventiant host and must be the one possessed. He attacks Weaver as she is leaving the engine room. Edwin stops Jeff from killing Weaver but Weaver falls into a coma from her injuries. Wes has Rosie and Edwin guard the engine room while he tries to try out who is possessed. He suspects either Jeff, because he attacked Weaver, Linda, because little girl being possessed is cliche or one of the people killed. He rules out Jeff because Weaver's death would screw Salem over. He breaks into the security room. Laurel gets up and begins to think that Wes is possessed. Wes replays the security footage and sees Pamela's eyes grow red. He accuses her of being possessed. Laurel accuses Wes of possession. Pamela attacks Wes who kills her. Wes then kills Laurel, thinking that she is possessed. Nicholson, also alive, tries to kill Linda. He convinces Jeff to help him. They both drag Linda into the airlock and jettison her. Wes traps both Nicholson and Jeff in the airlock and jettisons them both. Wes theories that Salem is actually moving between bodies, meaning that kill the host will just cause him to possess someone else. He jettison Pamela and Rory's corpses so that Salem can't use them and searches for Angela, believing her to be the original host. He finds her. Laurel gets up again and convinces Marcy and Maria to kill Wes and Angela. Rosie reasons that it doesn't make sense for Laurel to keep getting up, unless she is possessed. Laurel notices that the tour is almost over and drops to the floor. Wes realizes Salem is in another body. Marcy and Edwin are convinced that Angela just killed Laurel and attack her. Wes notices that the spaceship is turning back to the Emerald Falls and realizes Salem is now possessing it. However, the space is now far enough away for Wes to use his wrist device to summon the time machine which Wes and Rosie take Angela inside of. They then wrap elsewhere, leaving Marcy, Edwin and Maria to their fates. Wes briefly returns to sell the goods that Maria was transporting and leaves again. Salem decides to let the tour finish and leave the spaceship, possessing Maria. Category:Comic Stories Category:Wes Ryder Stories